


The State of Our Love

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, just in case, mention of a bath probably isn't enough to rate it teen but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring natsutoki; I've been feeling the love for them lately.





	1. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are taken from this post: https://pastpassages.tumblr.com/post/188100318815/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
Chapters will be titled from the prompt so you get an idea of what to expect from each :)

Tokiya ran as quickly as he could with the rain falling heavily on his head-even with a raincoat he was soaked through. He stopped just short of actually entering the agency, though, when he saw the figure standing outside, staring up. Tokiya squinted, just managing to make out yellow hair. And with the height….

What was Natsuki doing out in the rain?

“Shinomiya-san!” 

Natsuki turned, moving to meet Tokiya. “Tokiya-kun, you’re back!” Natsuki enveloped him in a warm, if sopping wet, hug. 

Tokiya hesitantly returned it, then pulled away. “What are you doing out in the rain?” 

Natsuki looked up again. “Ah, it had been a while since I got a chance to enjoy nature, so I came out to admire things. Then it started raining, and well...I guess I just didn’t want to leave.”

Tokiya was shocked. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Natsuki hummed. “I guess it is strange. But, it’s also calming. I haven’t felt like this in a while. At peace with myself.”

Tokiya frowned. “Be as that may, you’ll catch a serious cold if you stay out here too long. Now that I’m back, perhaps we can admire the rain together inside? Where we’re safe?”

Natsuki looked down at his drenched clothes, at Tokiya in a similar state, and chuckled. “Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea.” He took Tokiya’s hand, leading him inside. “Can we take a bath together?”

Tokiya smiled and leaned into Natsuki’s side. “Yes, of course.”


	2. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

The silence after his confession was agonizing. 

Natsuki wasn’t nervous, not really, it was more of a relief to finally get his feelings out.

But the fear on Tokiya’s face, his avoidance of Natsuki’s gaze...that made him anxious. 

“Tokiya?” Natsuki said. He saw Tokiya flinch, just slightly, as if he had forgotten Natsuki was there. “You don’t have to respond right away, it’s alright. In fact, you don’t need to respond at all, if you don’t want to.” Natsuki looked down. “I just...didn’t want to have secrets between us anymore.”

Tokiya frowned, the slightest quirk of his mouth. Natsuki thought he wanted to be left alone and so turned to leave-

“Wait, Shinomiya-san!”

Natsuki looked back at Tokiya. He had an arm outstretched, and stepped forward towards Natsuki as he put it back down. “Shinomiya-san. It’s...my feelings are complicated. Please, let me explain.”

Natsuki nodded, turning back to Tokiya.

Tokiya swallowed audibly. “I...believe that I also have feelings for you. However…” he trailed off. Natsuki waited. “However. I worry about our contracts and our careers. Our contract stipulates no male-female relationships, which we technically don’t violate. But that wouldn’t convince most people.” Tokiya’s eyes shifted, looking into the distance instead of at Natsuki. “And I’ve seen what people in show business have gone through for being in a relationship, even when they’re not forbidden from it like we are. It’s...not pretty. To put it mildly.” 

Natsuki moved to speak when Tokiya finished, but Tokiya put up a hand to stop him. “I’m not quite finished. Entering a relationship with you would be dangerous, incredibly so. To us, to the group...and yet.” Tokiya swallowed again. “And yet...I still find myself yearning for it. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” He finally looked into Natsuki’s eyes. “I think I'm in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

Tears welled in Natsuki’s eyes. On instinct, he enveloped Tokiya in a hug, but pulled back quickly-he didn’t want to overwhelm Tokiya more than he had. He left his hands on Tokiya’s shoulders. “Tokiya, I understand. It would be dangerous, you’re right. But I want to try, still.” he paused. “It’s small, but I can say that we would face all of that together. We wouldn’t be alone, we’d have each other, to support and to lean on.” 

Tokiya smiled and took one of Natsuki’s hands, placing it on his cheek and leaning into it, closing his eyes. Natsuki stroked a thumb over Tokiya’s cheek instinctively. 

“Shinomiya-san-no. Natsuki…” Tokiya said, looking up at Natsuki and smiling. “I think that would make all the difference.”

Natsuki grinned, leaning in to kiss Tokiya. It was salty from both their tears, and messy, and imperfect. Just like they would be. 

But they were together.


End file.
